A Pack's LoyaltyON HOLD
by zigzagboom
Summary: A year later the Savior appears back in the wizarding world with a new family. Watch as he and his new family turns the world upside-down. Gundam Wing Harry Potter Crossover HPxDM 1x2x5 3x4 Demons Sequel to A Pack's Heart... Major OCC on the G-boy's part
1. Hero's Return Present

-1"Harry Potter is missing." The solemn voice announced to the room of people. A burst of grief, surprise, and anger went around the room.

"How Albus!?" Molly Weasley's frantic voice rang above the others and the room quieted. The one who first spoke looked down his usually sparkling eyes were dimmed and filled with fear.

"I have no idea when or how. Mrs. Figg was watching their house one night only to see a black blur running away from the Dursley home and when she went to investigate, all that was left was a distraught Vernon Dursley and petrified Petunia Dursley. Dudley Dursley was at a friends house and wasn't present for the kidnapping." A man stood his bright red hair easily identified him as a Weasley.

"So your sure it was a kidnapping?" Albus nodded grimly.

"All of his things were gone so she first thought that he had ran away. But the Dursleys were questioned. They had said that a 'wolf man' had come in and demanded Harry's things and then the man proceeded to pick Harry up and jump down the street at an eye blurring rate." Harry's two closets friends for two years were devastated. Hermonie Granger burst into tears after hearing this information. While Ron Weasley patted her back while she cried on his shoulder. Albus continued on.

"The man was described as a 5'7 teenager with ears on his head resembling wolf ears and a four foot braid of brown hair. Mr. Dursley also commented that the man said that he was a "Wolf demon"."

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-A whole year later-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

"I'm sorry to announce that Harry Potter has still not been found. All we can do is pray that he is returned to us unharmed." Albus Dumbledore stood in front of his hundreds of students in the Great Hall. His announcement was no new news but the school continued to mourn its lost Savior. Well until now that is the Great Hall suddenly became pitch black thunder clouds rolling in the fake sky. The hall fell silent in fear.

"Albus don't look so sad. I haven't been gone for that long!" A loud voice boomed through the hall. A couple people yelped and then not soon after the sound of a wolf howling sounded though out the room. Everyone froze in terror. The ceiling became a clear sky again light filled the room again, and to everyone's surprise what appeared to be Harry Potter and an entire wolf pack stood before the Head table. The Savior smiled deviously.

Then as most would except the entire room went up in gasps and cries. Of course after a year a person could change, but Harry Potter's change was quite visible. The biggest change was the new ears and tail. Yes you heard me, he has a tail, and ears. No not the human kind, the kind that wolves have that are on top of the head, pointed and furry. His hair was grown out from its previous messy black and hung in a pony tail that draped over his right shoulder. His head was missing something important too. His glasses were gone replaced with large beautiful green eyes that couldn't be seen from behind the thick rims before. Under his left eye was the tattoo of a black snake, it was definitely a magical tattoo because it moved its head around too look at the people in front of it. If you looked closely you could see that he also had claws now, his nails were sharp and thick. Another one of those big changes was his clothes, he now wore a tight green shirt which in turn showed the new muscle that he had gotten. His pants were long and black it also had a red dragon stitch along the right leg. His wand was no where in sight strangely enough.

The new and improved Harry took a step towards the professors who all stood in surprise. The wolves at his feet moved with him. There were ten wolves all together, but five were distinctly different from the rest. One was completely black with odd Persian indigo color. On its side stood a white wolf with Persian _blue_ eyes. On the other side of the white one was a russet wolf, its eyes were a pitch black. In the second row was a small looking wolf with large ears and wide turquoise eyes, with a pelt of a sandy yellow color. Next to it stood an oddly taller wolf with a Raw umber pelt and emerald colored eyes. The other five wolves were all the regular gray color but all had eerier yellow eyes.

The three in the front glared around the room their bodies tense. The two in the second row had their behinds to the front room and watched their backs. The last of the group were walking cautiously around the small group some bared fangs at those who even attempted to breath.

"Harry? Is it really you?" Professor Dumbledore was surprised beyond belief, everyone could see it too. Harry gave out a small chuckle and pet the black wolf's head before answering.

"Of course its me, aren't you all just flooded with joy to see me? Can't really say the-" Harry paused in mid sentence the wolves with him tensed even more along with him. Their Savior turned and scanned the room. His eyes met with those of scared, confused, and happy human eyes. Until it stopped, on the Slytherin table. His eyes were locked with none other then Draco Malfoy. Who was glaring right back at him. Harry looked surprised and a bit shocked.

"Well, this is a surprise Malfoy. Or should I call you cousin now?" The room burst into whispers and Malfoy stood but two wolves already stood on either side of him. To everyone's surprise instead of bringing out a wand as most wizards do, Malfoy growled at the wolves, to which the wolves growled right back. But sadly the excitement ended when Professor Dumbledore moved toward Harry.

"Stop this at once. Harry, please call them off and come with me to my office." Harry glared at the man for ordering him around and stood his ground.

"I'll come if I get a chance to talk to Mr. Malfoy. _Alone_." Dumbledore nodded trusting Harry with Draco's life.

"Come straight after and please keep your-… friends in check." The boy merely smirked at the older wizard and motioned for the wolves to move. Draco was prodded along until they disappeared from the room.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-Empty Class room-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

"Potter. What do you want?" Draco's voice was filled with malice. As he was backed into a corner by the other wolves. Harry chuckled and called them off.

"I simply want to call a truce, dear cousin. You know the rules." Draco sneered and eyed the large wolves that were edging closer to him again.

"I know them. But when did you become one of us. I didn't smell anything on you even when we first met." Harry moved toward the other wolf demon and grabbed his chin.

"What are you doing?" His protests were silenced when the wolves started growling in warning to him. Harry brought up his other hand and brushed under Draco's left eye. Sure enough what ever spell or makeup he had there was swept away. Under his eye was a tattoo of a prowling blue tiger. It was a rare Maltese tiger(which is a rare morph tiger, its pelt is usually a light blue). Though it didn't seem to surprise Harry much. He always excepted Draco to be some kind of cat by the way he was always stalking him.

"Very fitting Malfoy. You always seemed to be extra clean for some reason." The other boy just growled a bit but silenced when the wolves around them came in closer.

"Oh, I don't believe I've introduced you to my friends yet." He spun on his heels to look towards the wolves, releasing Draco, and stepped away a bit.

"You guys can turn back for now. I hardly think anyone is going to try find us." The five odd colored wolves all sighed dog like and their forms shifted. They grew taller and their paws turned to hands and feet. Their fur sank into their skin leaving skin of five different shades. Hair grew from their heads and only their ears and tails stayed from the entire transformation. Their fangs and claws probably did too but you couldn't really tell since the person who's eyes you were looking at just dropped out of their face. That person was Draco by the way.

The one who used to be a black wolf jumped and pounced on Harry sending them tumbling to the ground. "Man its GREAT to have hands again." The one who had been white stepped toward the two and picked up the other that was on Harry. His voice came out as a deep monotone.

"Wait till we do introductions before pouncing on anyone Duo." The Duo person had a long four foot braid of chestnut colored hair. His ears and tail were the same color as his wolf form and it was the same for all the others. Along with their eyes. Duo was wearing a odd outfit that was completely black, long sleeves and pants that easily gave him loads of freedom in movement. Duo had a tattoo of a glossy black panther under his left eye, its tail lashing and it paced under the small space under his eye.

The white wolf had changed into a taller boy with a stoic expression. He wore a simple forest-green tank top and long black trousers(sorry no spandex). The aura around him said literally to back off and surrender. Under his Persian blue eye was a large Black Tiger which was currently glaring silently at Draco's Maltese Tiger, which was growling right back at it.

"Is this the one you were talking about pup? He doesn't look very bright." A Chinese looking teen took the place of the russet colored wolf. A tight ponytail of black hung to the nape of his neck. He wore a black tank top and a pair of dark blue martial arts pants. He had a Melanistic jaguar sleeping under his left black eye. His mouth in a small thin frown turned towards the Malfoy heir.

"I think he's kinda cute!" The smallest wolf had turned into a petite blond. His pelt had turned into a white tank top with a dark blue collared shirt(Duo made him burn his pink one). His hair was a short platinum blonde hair that glowed a bit in the dark room.

"He looks like Quatre." Raw umber colored hair and emerald eyes were all that was left through his transformation. His tail flicked soundlessly behind him as he made a step to the Malfoy Heir, trying to get a better look.

"You were talking about me Potter?" The Slytherin scowled at the grinning Gryfindor. Who merely brushed him off addressing the wolf demons instead.

"K, guys this is Malfoy, Draco as you may know by now." He spun around facing Draco. "And as for you. These wolf demons are my pack." The white wolf demon stepped in front of the younger demon glaring down at him, a low growl sounding from the back of his throat. Harry smiled sheepishly and bared his neck to the other.

"Correction this is _my _pack. He's getting ahead of himself, though he is the next in line for Alpha. I am Yuy, Heero. Current Alpha of the Gundam Wolf demon pack of the East. Whose pack do you belong to." His words were more of a demand then a question and the Malfoy heir took a step back unconsciously baring a bit of his neck to the Alpha wolf.

"I am of the Blood pack of the West. My father had been our Alpha but is now the Beta of my pack." Heero glared the younger demon stepped back again, a hint of fear glowed in his gray eyes.

"I asked _whose _not _what _pack you belong to." The others knew not to interfere with their Alpha and let him confront the current lone wolf demon. Duo and Wufei had pulled Harry between them though their eyes trained on the lone wolf.

"He- uh he's not really a wolf demon. He commands our pack though." The glare directed at him intensified. "Alright already, its Lord Voldermart!" Harry snickered his hand facing Duo palm up.

"I win that'll be two strands please!" Duo sighed his face frowning.

"Darn I cant believe you were right!" Draco looked at them confusion written on his face. Duo pulled two strands of his long brown locks and handed it to Harry(1).

"You bet on whose pack I was in?" The Slytherin asked his eyes leering at Harry, who nodded a stupid grin forming on his face.

"Yup I had the strangest feeling about it and I guess I was right!" Quatre who was quite up until now.

"Duo! Harry! I can't believe you two." He sighed stepping between the two pushing them apart. Harry slyly grinned and stuck the strands into his pocket before Quatre had the chance to take them.

"I'm sorry the rest of us haven't introduced ourselves yet." He calmly glanced at the Alpha who was still looming over the Malfoy. Heero backed off giving a nod to the blond as he stepped back to snake his arm around the Chinese man's waist. The Alpha trio gathered around their pup again.

"I am Quatre Winner and this is my mate Trowa Barton, we are the Beta couple of our pack." The blond went on pulling the auburn haired man to his side. "I am also the healer of our pack."

"The three surrounding your peer is the Alpha trio of our pack. As you know Heero Yuy, the one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, and the other is Wufei Chang." Draco blinked not really knowing what was going on.

"So what do you want me for?" Harry stepped up pushing though the overprotective wolf demons arms. His mouth turning into a smile to stare at the unsuspecting Slytherin.

"Isn't it obvious? Being introduced to the family and all." Harry smirked, Duo rolled his eyes. Mouthing "full of it" to the blond.

"I need a mate."


	2. Courting Starts

-1"Harry, my boy. Where have you been all this time?" After shocking his potential mate Harry had made his way to the dreaded office of the one and only Dumbledork. As the Headmaster had conveniently forgot to tell him the password he had merely forced the statue aside with the help of his family's magic. The look on his face was worth the effort as he kicked the door open.

"Around." His eyes wandered the portraits in the room noting the ones that had other's outside of the room. If he had learned anything with the entire year he spent with his family it was to always look for openings. If the portraits here had others he would be able, if the portraits trusted him, spy on his old Professor.

"You have caused the entire Wizarding world to go into nearly chaos when you vanished. You must tell me where you were." He demanded of the young Savior. But the younger snapped in his direction.

"Frankly Dumbdoor. You have no right to demand things from me. As Hogwarts Headmaster or as my _magical guardian. _The day after I escaped your manipulating hands I found my real Magical Guardian. And he is nothing like you." You could nearly see the steam coming from the Professor's ears as Harry talked him off.

"I've only come here for two things. And after I get them. My family and I are leaving the wizarding world." He paused a bit thinking and spoke again. "Well. At least the England one. Oh and its Mr. Potter to you."

"Very well. Mr. Potter. May I ask what these two things are?" He pretended to think for a bit his hand scratched behind Duo's black ear. Who took it greedily and whined for more, which the white wolf glared at him for lowering himself to such a position.

"I don't believe you have the right to know. You no longer have the trust I foolishly gave you all those years ago." Dumbledore kept a straight face this time.

"Well then Mr. Potter. As I can see your not going to tell me anything else. May I ask if your going to continue your education here?" He knew if he even had the slightest chance of keeping the boy here he had a shot at taking his puppets strings back.

"I've already completed what I need from you wizards already. I guess the only thing I would have to do now is take your NEWTS. So I'll be staying at the castle until the rest of the students take the test themselves. I'll take it along with them." The Headmaster had a plan forming in his mind.

"But I need to have my own quarters. I'm quite sure that the students parents wouldn't like the fact of having a Wolf Demon sleeping near their children now would they?" He butted in before the Mastermind could even form a strong idea.

"No they wouldn't. Let me arr-"

"Dobby!" Harry's voice rang out before Dumbledore could finish his word. The friendly house elf popped into the room just as the last letter left his mouth.

"Yes sirs! Oh Harry Potter! Master has come back to Hogwarts!" The wolf demon smiled gently at the thrilled house elf.

"Master Harry Potter sir, what is it yous need sir? Dobby will carry out anything yous ask sir!" He pretended to think a bit.

"Well, Dobby. I know you enjoy being a free elf here… but I was wondering if you would like to become my house elf?" The question surprised the small elf and the Headmaster. Dobby's surprised went away quickly and excitement took its place.

"Of course Dobby would Love to serve you Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby used to dream about it while working for the Masters Malfoys!" Harry grinned his teeth gleaming white and dangerously at the Headmaster.

"Right, then as Head of the Potter family I accept you into our household. Please work hard for my family and any others who may come after me." The old wizarding tradition initiation started. Then both the elf and Harry glowed an eerie green.

"Dobby the house elf pledges to serves the Potter family till his last breath and promises to hold every secret, carry out every will, and tend to his house he assigns Dobby!" The house elf ended happily a large smile breaking out on his face threatened to tear the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you." The glow diminished into nothing as the two words were spoken. Harry had a strange feeling he might regret this later, but he pushed the thought of a certain bushy haired person aside.

"Wait what about his contract with Hogwarts?" The headmaster intervened, a bit of irritation started showing in his voice. The boy knew that the elf belonged to the school by contract that they both signed. He was the one who even suggested the thing in the first place!

"Ahh, right about that. A few days ago I contacted dear Dobby here. And he quite happily agreed to break the contract with the school in favor of serving me. Of course since we'll be staying here in the castle we came to an agreement that he'll still work here. That is, until I believe our time here is up and he'll join me in one of my other homes. The price of breaking his contract will be taken from my family vaults. As he now is, part of the family." The poor headmaster sat shocked at the child's careful thinking and planning. Harry wore a grin on his face, the headmaster didn't have the money or power to break the contract made with the elf. Neither did Dobby until the young wolf took him in as part of his pack.

"Now that it seems we're done here. Dobby did you prepare the rooms?" The elf nodded enthusiastically a wide grin formed on his face again.

"Oh yes. Right where yous requested thems sir. Please let Dobby show yous the ways!" The little elf started to the door. The pack followed with Harry in tow.

"Wait. Harry, please reconsider this decision. The wizarding world needs you!" He was standing now a look of desperation on his face, the lines on his forehead deepened.

"The only thing the wizarding world ever needed was someone to be their hero. Chose someone else, because I refuse to go along with the "benefits" that go along with it anymore." With that he turned sharply and walked out the door slamming behind him.

1x2x5x1x2x5x1x2x5x1x2x5x1x2x5x1x2x5x1x2x5x1x2x5x1x2x5

"Dude! Did you see the look on his face! Man I thought he was going to have a seizer!" Duo was doubling over the ground cracking up, his face turning a slight pink.

"I do have to agree with him. The old man did deserve it though. I congratulate you pup." Wufei hugged his adopted cub around his waist with a rare show of emotion playing on his face.

"Hey I want in!" Duo grabbed the two and slightly spun them in the air laughing. Harry laughed as Wufei's face turned red.

"Let me down!"

Upon leaving the office Dobby "elfed" them away to their rooms as Duo called it. Their rooms were connected to the Chamber of Secrets through some of the pipes for Quatre and Trowa to gather the ingredients left there by Salazar. Quatre had been itching to get his hands on the basilisk body there since he heard the tale from Harry. Its entrance was a hall down from the Slytherin's common room. Harry wanted to be as close to his little snake as he possibly could.

Their rooms were actually not really rooms but more of a mini forest and den then anything else. As you enter the room through the door there was a small half-circle of stone pathway around the door and then grass. There were even trees that grew with the power of the ceiling spelled like the Great Hall's. A sun was currently happily shinning on the trees in the room.

After the tress a carefully hidden hole opened in the ground. Another hole, a few feet down from the den's hole sprouting from solid rock, streamed water. As one went into their den it led on for about five feet of pitch black(with a little help from magic) and then sudden open to their main room. The large den was layered with dirt and carefully laid leaves. The stream from the outside started at the far left of the main den leading to a small pool and then the rest of the water would leave through the hole leading outside. A small circle of pelts in the middle of the den surrounded a camp fire that currently had a kettle sitting on an invisible stove.

On the right of the den were five other holes leading to individual rooms. One was saved for the wolves so it was closest to the entrance. Next came Trowa's and Quatre's. Then Harry's, or as he liked to call it, Harry's and Draco's den. Then last the pack Alpha's den of Heero, Duo, and Wufei. The last room was well, storage or whatever they needed it to be.

"Well pup? How do you plan to win over your little mate?" Duo swung an arm over his shoulders after they had all settled down. Quatre started tea for them to drink.

"I want to first borrow Jinsoku and Kyousou with the Alpha's permission of course." He smiled sweetly at his stern Alpha who shrugged and looked away.

"Permission granted." His face never changing.

"Thank you otousama." Heero flinched as he heard the name given to him. He swore Harry used it to spite him, he was no father. Never would he ever be responsible enough to be one.

"Jinsoku, Kyousou." The two wolves walked out of their den a wide yawn stretched through Jinsoku's face. Harry stood shrugging off Duo's arm and approached the two wolves.

"Ok, from today you'll be guarding one Malfoy, Draco. Jinsoku. You'll come to me at any sign of hurt or harassment. Kyousou, you protect him at all costs. Do remember the spells I taught you. Especially the shield one alright?" The two wolves barked affirmative.

"Good. Ok. Who wants to go with me?" Wufei shifted into his wolf form a word not even spoken. Trowa saw the look on his Alpha's face and changed along with him.

"Ook. I'll be back soon." The russet wolf dashed off in front leaving the others to follow. Harry shifted, his body stretched into the lean form of a adolescent wolf, his coat a beautiful ultramarine(shade of blue) color. The blue form dashed out of the den after transforming completely. Chasing the red wolf his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

The door, when they reached it, opened automatically letting the small pack into the hall without any problems. It was the end of classes soon so the halls were empty of life. Harry preoccupied himself with chasing his father down to the snakes nest. He reached his father and knocked him down on his side and proceeded to "wrestle" the wolf way. Nipping and growling softly. The two fought it out. Trowa stood guard on the two Jinsoku and Kyousou sat a little behind him.

"Very dignified Potter. I can see living in the woods helped you a lot in manners." The voice brought back the two fighting wolves. There standing a few feet away from them was Draco along with many of the Slytherin house. Harry quickly shifted and ran to his to-be-mate. No one moved as his speed was eye blurring. And in a second or two he was at Draco's neck his newly grown fangs hovering over the blonde's slender neck.

"Should I bite? Should I claim you now? In front of all these people?" He teased the young Slytherin prince. A pink tongue whipped out of his mouth and tasted the skin right under it. Draco's hands moved up to push him away, before they got even half way his wrists were in a death hold.

"Hey! Let him go!" A girl shrieked next to Draco. She moved to grab her wand but a growl stopped her. The wolves Jinsoku and Kyousou stood blocking her their fangs showing to her as a silent threat.

"I'm afraid you have no voice in this matter girl. Now Draco. I'll save the claiming to later. Its way to early in the courting to do that anyways!" A happy grin broke out on his once sadistic face. Harry let him go and danced away as Draco reached for his wand as soon as his hands were free.

"Jinsoku, Kyousou. Back off. She's no threat." The two nodded and went to stand at his sides. Wufei and Trowa lounged in the back. They knew Harry and the two wolves could take care of the students if they needed to.

"Now. As a step to courting you. I give you protection. Jinsoku and Kyousou here are now your guards." The two wolves closed in on the Malfoy's sides. Chasing away the other students that had been around him. Harry gave a small bow to the other, his arms opened wide presenting his gift.

"Their also my precaution that you wont leave before I finish my courting. I'll have you know. My parents are very interested in you. I'm sure they didn't seem like it when you first met. But they kept asking questions the entire time here!" If Draco's irritated face didn't tell Harry enough he would have suggested Harry take human interaction classes. But the wolf demon just laughed at the other rushing up again and kissed the other boy thoroughly on the lips before dashing off to his den laughing. Wufei and Trowa following swiftly behind.


End file.
